Heart's Guide
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: How Maxie Jones realized that she was in love with Damian Spinelli


**Heart's Guide**

Maxie Jones sighed and smoothed down the fiery red dress she wore. She'd just gotten back from the benefit she'd attended for the Go Red Hearts Association. She wished Spinelli could've been there,but his being in the hospital and the fact that Jason and Sonny had yet to find Anthony Zaccarah had prohibited him from attending with her. Her hand went to the bun her hair was in and pulled it loose,letting the short blond bob fall freely. She lifted a dainty wrist to tap on the door to the penthouse sharply. She could hear movement inside the room so she waited until the door was swung open softly. Damian Spinelli stood staring at her. He was dressed in one of his graphic tee-shirts and a pair of green plaid pajama pants. His hair was messier than usual,as if he'd been sleeping.

"Maximista!" Spinelli said,smiling at her with wide green eyes. He stepped back to allow her to come in. His eyes traveled over her figure clad in the satin dress she'd modeled at the benefit earlier that night. Although she'd shown him earlier,before she'd left with The Mob Prince,he was still in awe at how perfect and beautiful she really was. Not that he didn't always find her beautiful but he had to admit that Maximista looked especially ravishing in red. "The Jackal did not expect to see you! To what do I owe this most obvious pleasure?" He asked galliantly.

She raised a perfect,blond eyebrow and gave him a sweet smile,going to site on the couch and kicking off her shoes. "Sp-uh-nel-li!" She dragged out his name with a whine,"Do I need a reason for visiting my best friend?"

He gave her a goofy grin and took a seat beside her,watching as she swung her slender legs across his lap. One of his hands went to one of her tiny,little feet and began to massage it.

"You know,I really wish you could've been my escort to the Go Red thing instead of Johnny." Maxie told him honestly,looking up at his profile with big,blue eyes and full,pursed lips.

Spinelli smiled solemnly. "I wish I could've seen Maximista up on that catwalk. I am sure that you had the crowd awestruck by your beauty."

Maxie blushed at his words,and the effect that they had on her and curled her legs under her bottom so she could rest her head in the crook of Spinelli's neck. She yawned a bit.

He noticed and carefully slid his arm around her slender waist. "Maximista must be tired. It's already midnight." He commented as he looked at the small clock on his laptop,which sat on the coffee table.

She let out a "Mmm" sound and closed her eyes,burrowing her fair head farther into his shoulder sleepily.

Spinelli let a laugh escape his lips before pulling Maxie into his arms,cradling her like a child with one hand under her knees and the other at her back. Maxie arms wound around his neck and her face was buried in his shoulder once more. He walked into his pink bedroom with her in his arms,sitting her carefully down on his bed. His hand caressed her cheek sweetly before brushing away some stray hairs with his long fingers. Maxie was already half asleep. He looked at her dress and decided that he should probably remove it so it wouldn't get wrinkled,he knew it would upset Maxie if it were ruined. He carefully removed the dress from her body,hanging it on a hanger and putting it in his closet. Then,he went to his dresser and pulled out one of his long sleeved,cotton shirts and another pair of pajama pants and slid them both on Maxie's body before manuevering her underneath the covers. He watched Maxie turn on her side and rest her head on the soft,fluffy pillow with a soft sigh barely escaping her gently parted lips,he felt Maxie grab onto his hand and pull him on the bed beside her.

Maxie peeked at Spinelli beneath her long lashes. "Stay with me?" She asked softly,giving him a pout. She needed to feel him beside her. Just a few days ago she'd almost lost him to the explosion that rocked GH. She had no idea what she'd have done if that had happened.

He complied with her request and laid beside her,flat on his back. Maxie scooted as close to him as possible,threw one slender leg over both of his and rest a delicate hand on her best friend's chest to feel his strong heartbeat.

When he'd been in that burning hospital,when there was that other explosion---Maxie Jones had come to a realization. She loved Spinelli with all her heart,as much more than a friend. She knew she was selfish and needed him in her life even if it were to destroy him. She'd thought of the looks he had given her. The journal he'd bestowed upon her on her birthday. She thought of all the wonderful things he'd ever said to her and finally figured out that he loved her. And when he walked out of that hospital,covered in soot and bleeding----she'd ran over and threw herself in her arms and kissed him with all the passion she felt inside. Only problem was that Winnie stood there. So of course,Spinelli had thought that she'd only done it to one up Winifred Stalker Geek and she hadn't bothered to tell him any different. She looked at him. His eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful and young. Slowly,ever so slowly,she leaned over his body,rested a cool hand against his cheek and whispered three little words into his ear as he slept. "I love you." Then she pressed a careful kiss to his lips before leaning away.

She may not be able to say the words to him when he was awake yet,but it definitly felt good to get them off her chest.

**The End**


End file.
